


Mon coeur qui saigne

by Simpsonraconte



Series: Quand nos deux univers se rencontrent, il y a une explosion d'incertitude [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Little Sadness, M/M, illusion
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpsonraconte/pseuds/Simpsonraconte
Summary: Ce n'était qu'une partie. Le réel et l'irréelle se côtoyer. Quelle était la bonne réponse ?





	Mon coeur qui saigne

C’était dur de mettre les mots dessus. Cette sensation de dériver de ne pas savoir où cela allait s’arrêter. Cette angoisse toujours présente qui coupait mon souffle rien qu’en y pensant, j’avais la chair de poule. J’ai vécu plusieurs expériences dans mon enfance qui me faisait voir la vie autrement. Lorsque j’avais eu six ans peut-être, les souvenirs n’étaient plus ce qu’ils étaient, mon grand-père est mort. Je n’avais pas compris, je n’avais pas pleuré, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tous ces gens pleuraient, crier. Ce sentiment était tellement angoissant. Je n’avais pas conscience, je me disais que mon grand-père était juste endormi. Je n’avais pas cette notion de mort. J’ai appris avec, incapable de pleurer, ne comprenant pas la situation.

Rien qu’en y pensant, mes yeux étaient remplis de larme. Cette douleur m’accompagnait, s’atténuait, mais toujours là juste une pensée et l’angoisse revenait. C’était automatique, j’avais perdu beaucoup de gens dans ma famille étant enfant. Cela ne m’avait pas traumatisé, je me suis juste dit que c’était normal, que Miles Morales allait aussi partir. Ce n’était ni nouveau ni ancien, je n’étais rien dans ce monde où mes parents m’ont mis. Je n’étais qu’un adolescent cherchant des repères, construisant mon avenir. J’aurais aimé avoir des super pouvoirs comme dans les comics, mais hélas l’être humain n’était pas né pour ce travail. Je voudrais tellement sauver le monde, de ne pas être insignifiant aux yeux des autres.

Mes parents me voient comme leur prunelle de leurs yeux alors que moi, je n’étais qu’un petit être perdu dans ce monde si vaste si compliqué. Un regard d’un enfant était si nouveau, si fragile, si doux alors que tout autour n’était que la tristesse, le désespoir. Je gardais cet optimisme même si les choses n’allaient pas dans mon sens. Je me rappelais encore de cette journée où moi et ma grand-mère, étions dans cette pièce vide où elle faisait à manger, en plein milieu, il y avait des bois autour de grosse pierre, le feu prenait petit à petit, moi assis par terre regardant ma grand-mère mettre la marmite sur le feu. Elle m’avait appelé pour mettre les ingrédients dans l’eau qui n’était pas encore bouillonnante. J’aimais l’aider, j’étais si tranquille chez elle laissant le temps passer sentant la chaleur sur mon corps, l’odeur agréable de la fumée mélanger aux odeurs des ingrédients.

Des bons souvenirs, jouer avec mes amis au parc, inventer des jeux, se faire peur, faire des bêtises. Est-ce que c’était bizarre de penser que je me sentais ni enfant pendant cette période ni adolescent maintenant. C’était compliqué, je ne comprenais pas ce que c’était de grandir dans le sens large. Physiquement cela, je l’avais compris, mais mentalement, c’était l’étape la plus dur pour moi. C’était recevoir encore et encore les mêmes choses débiles, grotesques. C’était comme dire «  _Je te donne toute la misère imaginable du monde et en retour s’il te plaît donne-moi que de la joie_  ». Quand tu ne vas pas bien sourit, quand tu as un pépin sourit, quand tu as des emmerdes mais bien sûr sourit parce que apparemment la vie te le rendrait bien. Pathétique de croire à ça, cela avait tendance à force bousiller le mental. Ce n’était pas vraiment beau. Combien de fois, j’étais accusé à tort pour rien du tout.

La vie était injuste et cela me revenait toujours en plein figure. Dieu ce que je détestais ce temps. Le ciel était si moche, la pluie n’arrêtait pas de tomber tellement froide, tellement glacial que cela effaçait aussi vite mes larmes. Je n’allais pas bien, je voulais faire des choses qui n’étaient pas dans mon habitude. J’étais si en colère, si incompris. Je voulais faire payer ce monde de mon désespoir, de ma tristesse. Je voulais voir ce monde d’en bas brûler, se consommer et que j’en rigole. J’étais si angoissé, cette journée n’était pas la mienne et ne le sera jamais. La vue d’en bas était si moche, ces voitures qui éclairaient les immeubles si grandes, si en hauteur et pourtant, si seul. Je voulais haïr juste pour cette journée, je voulais ne plus être ce gamin si joyeux qui mentait tout le temps. Je voulais être juste moi, le véritable qui marchait sur les rebords de ce building.

Je cherchais quelque chose. Ce sentiment ne me quitter pas. Elle me disait de le faire, c’était si facile un pied après l’autre. Une douce chanson chantait à mes oreilles, une vague infinie qui me rendormait, cherchant mes faiblesses. Pour une fois, la pluie était si agréable sur ma peau. J’étais trompé de la tête au pied cherchant certainement le pardon d’une manière quelconque. J’ai soupiré, mes yeux s’embrouillèrent. Je ne voulais voir qu’une seule personne Peter et pourtant, je le savais à quel point j’avais envie de le voir disparaître pour de bons. J’aurais préféré de ne le jamais rencontrer. Je n’avais que treize ans quand je l’ai vu pour la première fois et mon cœur s’était emballé ne comprenant pas pourquoi et aujourd’hui, haut de mes dix-sept ans, je voulais juste le voir mourir. C’était si ironique, n’était-il pas mort pour moi ? Mon cœur qui saignait depuis si longtemps. Cela faisait mal. Je voulais juste aussi disparaître.

Mon cœur me piquait, me brûlait, coupant mon souffle. Je ne voulais rien du tout, je voulais juste la paix. Je ne savais pas que je pouvais aimer ainsi, que cet amour allait être si douloureux, être si unique. Je voulais le revoir, dieu laisse-moi une dernière chance. N’étais-tu pas le pardon ? N’étais-tu pas la joie ? La personne la plus condescendante du monde capable de faire tout pour enlever cette douleur qui me crucifie chaque jour. Je t’en prie reste encore un peu, il n’y a qu’avec lui que je m’engueule le mieux. De tous les hommes que je n’aime plus, c’est lui que je déteste le plus, car mon cœur loupe à l’un de tes sourires, cet idiot qui rigole qui rendait ma vie impossible à souhait. J’étais tombé et je continuais, il n’y avait pas une seule seconde où Peter me laissait tranquille.

Je n’avais aucune rancune si je venais à tomber. Il n’y avait plus de belle parole, de beau discours. Rien que le vide, sa voix n’était plus, je ne pouvais pas faire doucement. Il était là sans l’être. Le rapprochement n’était plus possible, la chute était imminente. Mes yeux baissaient, je pensais encore à notre premier baiser, dieu que j’avais tremblé par peur de faire une bêtise. L’angoisse m’avait failli m’évanouir. La pression d’être si exposé, d’être si vulnérable. Je ne l’étais qu’avec lui. Je continuais cherchant sans ressources, nos étreintes enfuient en moi emporter par le temps. Rien n’était véritable, je cherchais toujours cet amour, ce sourire, cette odeur, le ramenant vers moi.

– Reviens’’ un murmure ma voix était si petite étouffé par la pluie, je ne pouvais pas crier.

– Miles’’ une voix, une main posée sur mon épaule,- mon ange qu’est-ce que tu fais ici, tout seul ?’’ j’ai tourné la tête pour rencontrer son regard si beau, si vif, si éteint,- je te cherchais.

– C’est vrai’’ j’ai souri. Je ne savais pas ce que j’avais. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, mais c’était mon illusion, c’était ce que je ressentais, sentir et ressentir rien qu’un instant.

– On rentre’’ Peter soupira, me prenant dans ses bras. C’était si glacial, il n’y avait aucune chaleur. Je voyais mal, ce n’était qu’une seconde.

– Non,’’ criais-je abasourdi par ce tonnerre qui venait à peine de commencer,- je veux rester ici. Ici, c’est bien. C’est notre endroit, pourquoi j’irais.

– Parce que je te demande’’ en embrassant mes lèvres, me laissant tomber.

– Tu es parti’’ étouffé par le bruit du tonnerre, je disais.

– Je suis là pour toujours Miles’’ en caressant ma tête, ce geste m’avait tellement manqué et pourtant, qu’un effleurement, qu’un goût amer.

– Ce n’est que ma conscience’’ Peter me sourit, de ce sourire si charmant, si doux rien qu’à moi.

– Est-ce un mal ?’’ en embrassant le coin de mes lèvres guidant, ses lèvres sur mon oreille, chuchotant,- il n’y a que moi. Je suis là comme tu l’as toujours voulu, comme je l’ai toujours voulu mon ange.

– Je ne t’ai pas rattrapé’’ ma voix était si enrouée plein de chagrin, plein de douleur.

– Car tu ne pouvais pas mon tournesol. Tu ne m’as jamais laissé tomber. Comment pourrais-tu ?’’ en m’indiquant de m’éloigner du bord et pourtant, j’y restais.

– Je voulais faire ma vie avec toi, tu le sais, je l’espère’’ Peter hocha la tête en me souriant. La pluie tombait de plus en plus fort.

– Tes parents vont s’inquiéter’’ dit-il, sa voix ne résonna même pas. Je l’entendais dans ma tête.

– J’ai cessé d’y croire, j’oublie des fois quand la pression est forte’’ un silence, regardant cet être que j’aimais de tout mon cœur, quand est-ce que j’allais cesser de le retenir,- j’ai peur d’oublier un jour et de ne plus savoir, qu’est-ce que la réalité.

– Je suis ta réalité, tu n’effaceras jamais ce que je suis pour toi mon ange. Tu me l’as promis’’ en me tendant sa main que j’ai prise juste pour cette fois pour que cette réalité soit vraie. Rien qu’une fois dans cette illusion qui me prenait, me délaissant de ce monde. Je le voulais.

– Désolé’’ en lui souriant.

– Tu es celui que je préfère…’’ dit Peter, sa voix était si douce.

– C’est faux, ce n’est que moi’’ en fermant mes yeux.

– Je t’aime’’ deux mains se posèrent sur mes joues, sa bouche embrassa mon front.

– C’est toi que je préfère’’ dis-je d’un souffle,- mais je te déteste.

– Pour se haïr il faut être deux mon ange’’ un rire éphémère, je lui souris aussi.

– Je sais, tu m’as laissé tomber, il y a très longtemps’’ le regardant, je m’avançais, mes pas sur le sol si doux, si apeuré, lui devant moi. Je soupirais, par intimidation de faire une bêtise et de ne plus le revoir. Ce n’était que temporaire alors que je traversais son corps, ce n’était que dans mon imagination.

– Je t’attendrais toujours ici, mon ange’’ Peter n’était plus de ce monde depuis si longtemps.

_Fin_


End file.
